Touch
by Just Miki
Summary: He isn't aware of it yet. Aware of how close he get or how often he wants to be in contact. Bruce wouldn't tolorate it for anyone else. Batman/Superman Superman/Batman Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A Batman and Superman story.**

**Disclaimers: I claim no rights to any characters or settings used in this story. This is a fan made parody**

**:Rated: T**

**Slash/Friendship**

Inside of a man, who the world knew as Bruce Wayne, many secrets where harbored. Some secrets where dark, ones that he would carry with him like a festering wound. Some of the untold truths, that would never pass his lips, where secrets he was honored and relived to have.

Those who spoke of batman would say the masked crusader was a mystery, a man _of_ secrets. Few knew that Bruce Wayne harbored the secret that was The Batman. And also all of Batman's secrets. In this way he was even more complex of a person then Batman. Although it was hard to tell by the easy going air the rich playboy aura-ed off.

Of course Batman and Bruce Wayne where the same person. Don a different name and a new suit and that doesn't mean that the person is suddenly someone new. Regardless of what teenage magazines say. But sometimes Bruce had to wonder what was real and what was pretend.

While entertaining a guest during dinner he would wonder if he was enjoying himself or only playing the role his father left behind.

He wondered if he would enjoy this if his father was in the seat next to him, telling a bad joke with blue eyes sparkling.

He wondered if he should try to enjoy this or if he should remember that he couldn't get to close to anyone.

As Batman sometimes he wondered if he was pretending, or if he was truly as harsh as he let himself seem.

He wondered if he should be harsher, to make sure nobody forgot that they where fighting for something very real and very important.

He wondered if he shouldn't be a little softer to remind everyone what the thing they where fighting for was.

Inside of him he held people, groups, and even whole cities close to his heart. In a way that he would defend as the knight he had been titled as. With everything he had.

Inside of him he was also very cold, he had seen dark things. He was hurting but boo-hoo. So was the whole damn world. He didn't feel that babying anyone would solve anything or better prepare them.

Inside of him he was who he was. No matter what he was called he had grown, and as the boy that grew to be Bruce Wayne and the child that grew to be The Batman. He would never change, bow down, or waiver. Even if who he was, was himself pretending to be someone else.

This kind of thinking was the kind that drove Bruce Wayne's head around in circles when he had no problem, villain or person to fixate on. When that happened the one person on all of earth who ignored the lines between Bruce and Batman, would show up.

"Bruce," The greeting was cordial.

"Clark." Bruce acknowledged, never taking eye from his work computer screen.

The reporter and smooth talked his way up seventy-eight floors to make it to Bruce's office. He could have called Alfred, who would call Luscious, and tell him to let Clark in. But Clark liked to remind Bruce that he could come see him anytime he wanted. Even when he wasn't superman.

"I own the Daily Planet." Bruce said. Still barely acknowledging the Kryptonian.

"I know. Why are you bringing it up?"

"You're fired." Bruce said, and then took a drink from his tea.

"It's a good thing we're friends and I know you would _never_ do that to one little reporter." Clark was unfazed and was taking the opportunity to go through the books Bruce kept in his office.

Bruce sighed; if someone had walked in at that moment they would have wondered where the smooth, sexy, casual business playboy had gone and who this matter of fact yet at-ease man was. It was a man few got to see.

Clark however, was thinking nothing of it. An interaction between two friends, any crises out of the way, they had time.

Bruce suspected that trying to take down and kill Superman with Kryptonite when they first met had somehow solidified in Clark's mind that Bruce wanted to be friends with him.

Like Bruce was somehow saving Clark. Like Batman was somehow doing it to save the man of steel himself. Bruce suspected that Clark had labeled them as equals that day. After all who can save Superman when Superman is out for the count?

Bruce still insisted he was trying to kill, not save, Clark. Mind controlled puppet that he had been.

"Are you finished yet?" Clark asked gently as he stuffed a book on business back where he found it.

"It's just past noon. Of course I'm not done working." Bruce gave up pretending he didn't know why Clark was here.

The day after they had met and Bruce had fought to stop Clark from reining destruction down on the world, Bruce had shown up in Metropolis. He had done it as a silent message that he didn't need X-Ray vision to know who Clark was. Clark had taken it to mean that Bruce wanted to eat dinner with him, bond as heroes. Bruce had acted, not as cheerful as Bruce Wayne, and not as Cold as Batman, but somewhere in between.

And that has become his unconscious personality when Clark frequently showed up for dinner. Bruce had argued that there was no value to Batman and Superman to have meetings. Clark had ignored this and told him friends should stay in touch.

And Clark really liked touch.

It had taken Bruce a few years to figure out why a lot of what Clark did, had to involve touching. A few straggler Kryptonians they had run into over the years, and some left over information from the doomed planet, and even some off handed comments from Martha Kent the year that Clark insisted Bruce stop by for Christmas. And everything was clear.

Kryptonians where a very prestigious people. They where also a very hands-on race. They liked skin on skin.

Naturally, it seemed, Clark was unconsciously more careful with other humans. He kept a friendly distance away.

But again, somewhere in his brain he had marked Bruce as an equal. Bruce suspected that subconsciously that meant Clark expected Bruce to be as invulnerable as he was. It also meant that all the suppressed urges for the contact his people craved, was taken out on Bruce.

Clark liked to touch Bruce.

A lot.

Like it solidified their friendship.

"Could you be done?" Clark had come over and Bruce almost expected it when Clark rested his large hand on Bruce's shoulder, leaning over to look at the Bat's work. Bruce remained stoic as Clark leaned over, his breast resting on Bruce's back. To Clark it was subconscious, trying to get as close as possible as he read Bruce's stock report.

"Are you here early so you can draw on your reporter's nose and snoop on Bruce Wayne?" Bruce asked dryly.

To anyone else it would have been a threatening demand.

Clark chuckled at Bruce's 'joke.'

"Course not, just took the day off for some fresh air!" Clark had straightened from lack of interest, but his forearm remained resting firmly on Bruce's broad shoulders. His other hand was on Bruce's arm, calmly trapping that arm on the arm rest as Clark seemed to ponder something.

Bruce knew that soon his friend-by-force would start trying to get him out of his clothes.

Small town farm boy, Smallville's own Clark Kent certainly didn't think of it like that. But as unaware as he was, he at some point always tried to get Bruce to offer more skin for Clark to touch. Clark was a man of great decency. He had the heart of the noblest Lion and was kind deep into the recesses of his soul.

But he was also a contact starved alien who had decided Bruce was the same as he was.

The subconscious echoes of Clark's brain told him that Bruce shouldn't be so conservative with his clothes. Clark hadn't picked up on his own desire to touch Bruce. And he hadn't realized that he wanted Bruce to wear less. He just seemed to know he thought Bruce looked wrong in formal wear.

Sometimes the man astounded even the great Batman with his brilliance. Sometimes Bruce couldn't believe how oblivious he was.

"Let's go out now Bruce, you need to learn to lighten up. We have time before dinner; we can get some fresh air! You can even take off your coat jacket for once."

There it was.

Clark was absently pulling on Bruce's collar as Bruce typed. Like he wanted his friend out of the jacket now.

If it had been anyone else.

Clark wandered off and Bruce had to close his eyes for a moment to adjust to the sunlight that Clark had just let in by opening the blinds.

Sometimes it was hard to remember the sun shown in Gotham.

Except when Clark showed up. It was hard _not_ to find the meta-human out in the light.

Clark was back, the side of his hip now touching Bruce's arm.

Bruce knew that it would cause his friend more discontent if Bruce insisted on staying and finishing his work. Bruce considered it anyway.

"I have a play I'm attending tonight." Bruce said. Clark smiled, that was cue that they where leaving. There was a time, back around when they had formed the Justice League, that Clark would have walked to the door, eager to be gone. Barley waiting for Bruce.

Now Clark matched Bruce's steps. Walking stride for stride with his long firm legs, he was a little closer than he would be to anyone else. "You pick out this art yourself?" Ever interested in the world around him, Clark had paused to study a piece that portrayed a man in a suit and woman in a long flowing red dress, spinning around in an intertwined dance.

Bruce smiled a Bruce Wayne smile. But it was naturally genuine. Sometimes he forgot how well Superman knew him; at one time it had unnerved him. It had taken time to accept that Clark would never betray him. Now he accepted and even was pleased over the fact.

"Yes." Bruce admitted. "I chose many of them, my workers can only dream."

"As longs as it's not abstract, I hate when buildings put up bland meaningless splotches of gray and call it art."

Bruce frowned; his father had often snuck away from his responsibilities and swept Bruce up from his tutors so they could hit up a play or an Art museum. Bruce had been taught to look for the meaning in each piece, even abstract.

"Not all of abstract is just splotches."

Clark had shifted so his shoulder pressed into Bruce's "You would know." Clark coincided. Giving Bruce his way just when he wanted it.

It was one of the reasons Bruce allowed the pale friendship and Clarks unknowing caresses. Because Clark knew the man behind the mask. Cowl or no.

Bruce told Clark he would call Alfred and have him drive them to a nice place. Nice by Bruce's standards was six stars.

Clark told Bruce he was picking where they went for lunch and where they would also go for dinner,

Nice by Clark's standards was anyplace that had good pie.

Clark did however agree to the limo rides he loved so much.

"Flying is fantastic but if we're going to ride it may as well be in style. And I like seeing Alfred." Clark explained. Bruce smiled again.

Once they where in the Limo and tribute had been paid to Alfred, the knowing butler rolled up the separator between himself and the heroes.

Bruce and Clark where alone.

Normally when Clark or anyone got into a limo with another person, instinct and political politeness told the person that the should sit across from the other person.

But Clarks instincts where telling him he wanted to touch, to feel the warmth of another person.

He had absently jammed himself right next to Bruce. Sitting with their shoulders and legs touching. Clark telling Bruce a story about work. Bruce knew better than to move over. After a moment of talking animatedly Clark would end up scooting closer to Bruce.

The first time Bruce had found himself with his Kansas friend plastered to his side, Bruce had first subtly tried to move away. Clark had followed and then tucked his calf under Bruce's so he couldn't get away.

Clark had been completely involved in a phone call he was making at the time and hadn't even been aware that he had physically forced his friend to be near him.

"So by the time I remembered I had to find Lois and get her out of the building before the smoke got too thick to see through, she was no where to be found!" Clark threw his hands up. The story was amusing but the pure bewildered exasperation in Clarks voice just made it better. Superman would get the same tone whenever he tried to get some food only to find that, once again, Flash had eaten it all to save himself.

Like he had no idea what that other person was up too.

"Was she alright?" Bruce asked as he checked his watch. Knowing what he did of the woman, she had probably realized there had been nothing to benefit her and had left the scene for someone else (superman) to clean up.

Even Bruce had to admire her guts, brains and wit. But he already knew the flaw that would keep Clark from letting Superman, let Clark have his chance.

At first it seemed that Lois relied on nobody, her steadfast courage and determination driving her.

But

It did eventually become clear that she relied even more heavily on others than even the average person. Superman may have been her friend but she seemed to think that she herself was invulnerable.

Untouchable.

That was what had caught Clark's interest. He- just like everyone else- was looking for someone he could stand equal with. His Kryptonian instinct for contact driving him, under the surface of his emotions.

But she wasn't untouchable, and she ended up getting herself put into situations where her own mortality was overwhelming. And then she was saved, or counted on something to happen to free her.

The Kryptonian needed someone he could stand on equal ground with. Not a woman playing pretend.

That didn't stop the friendship of course and Bruce had been treated to more than a few Lois tales over the year. But the gleam Clark had as he talked about her faded to warmth.

That was when the touching began. When Clark unconsciously wanted to be close to a warm body.

The elder Kryptonian, Fail-Ra that Bruce had run into in the Devor section of the universe, had mentioned briefly that his people where very physical by nature. That a Kryptonian left without warmth or contact could actually start breaking down mentally, and that in its hay day Krypton had been a very…open minded planet.

Fail Ra had died saving most of the known universe, so Bruce thought it better not to mention him to Clark. But now the man was almost unconsciously begging Bruce to touch him, to let Clark touch him. And Bruce had no idea how far off this mental break-down could be.

Clark had spotted a mom and pop diner out the window and called to Alfred to stop the car.

"Here?" Bruce asked, resigned."

"Here." Clark beamed. Clark was continually operating on the assumption that Bruce was a big teddy bear that secretly loved all things good.

Bruce wanted a five star stake damnit.

He was Batman he deserved to eat what he wanted. Why did Clark always choose where they eat?

Clark had put his hand into Bruce's lower back and was guiding him in to the shop.

Damn

Once seated Bruce glanced half-heartedly over the menu while Clark browsed eagerly. Still talking.

"-And it was such good weather outside. Its nice in here too, you must be hot dressed so formally. Clark's eyes had zoomed in on the offended coat. "I'm fine." Bruce ignored him.

Until warm hands had pushed Bruce's menu aside and unbuttoned his jacket before Bruce knew what was happening.

"It's good for you." Clark said firmly. He was leaning over the table, almost desperately pushing the suit jacket off of Bruce's shoulders. Bruce's hesitated for just a moment before he slid the jacket off himself and hung it over the seat.

That was done and Clark relaxed so much that Bruce realized he hadn't realized how tense Clark had gotten.

This was bad. Bruce and seriously underestimated Clark's desire for human contact. He hadn't realized how much Clark's subconscious was driving him, pushing him for the skin he was starved for.

Not for the first time Bruce wondered if Clark could continue to ignore the parts of himself that should have been natural.

Would have been Natural if he had grown up on the world he really belonged to. IF he had grown up on Krypton he would have been just another person. The way Clark secretly wished he was.

He would have never been left wanting for touch, he would have been surrounded by people who all where as hand on as he was supposed to be, all wearing few clothes so there could always be contact.

All Clark had where human parents he loved so much but had to be so careful around, a Superman that the world relied on.

And Bruce.

Bruce had known this would come eventually. It was still offsetting.

"Let's order dessert with the meal, I hate having to wait." Clark was now able to focus on the menu. "Nothing washes a meal down better than Ice Cream." Brice let one of his personality traits show themselves and Clark grinned winningly.

The waitress was there with their drinks and Clark rattled off his order, ready to patiently wait for his meal. Bruce scanned the menu once more before reluctantly ordering as well.

Clark was amused by Bruce's unwilling order.

He was also bouncing his leg and eyeing Bruce's vest.

"Tell me, have you noticed something off about Diana?" Clark had settled back in his chair to make room for his jittering leg. Bruce wanted to raise his eye brow and something like that coming from a man who couldn't keep his attention off Bruce's vest for long.

Bruce considered for a moment. "She wanted to go with me to the play tonight." Clark's leg stopped bouncing. This was Bruce for- she came onto me and I refused in my Batman cold hearted way.

"But you said no?" Clark had to be sure. There was something in his eyes that glittered in a startling way. It wasn't threatening but Bruce understood that primal instinct told Clark that Diana wasn't equal to him and Bruce. And that she was in the way of the contact he craved more then perhaps Bruce even understood.

"She'll get over it." Bruce forced his voice to be uncaring as Clarks leg started to bounce again. The food arrived and Clark proceeded to eat his fry's and half of Bruce's salad. There was a time that Clark wouldn't have dared but now he thought little of it.

They made small talk and for a little bit they where two friends that had a secret only they shared. Then the waitress came back. Bruce hadn't noticed her much before but she was a red headed mid-twenty something. She looked tiered, no doubt working long hours to support herself through school or something. As she handed them their check she noticed Bruce observing her and she straightened, a smiled flashed on her face and she nodded to him warmly.

The splintering sound of the table got both Bruce's and the girl's attention. Clark was staring at the piece of table he held. For a moment Bruce and Clark looked at each other, both mentally working on a cover story and then the girl spoke up.

"Piece of junk, these tables are old. I knew they where trash but I didn't think they where this bad off. Guess my manager will have to get new ones now." She shook her head and then walked away. Probably to report to her manager.

Bruce had paid the bill by the time Clark had gathered himself.

The Gotham Knight needed to get his friend away from people.

Something had occurred to the brilliant blue eyed man. Kryptonians got contact from their whole species, having many flings and close friendships. The only person the primal part of Clark and really acknowledged as equal was Bruce.

He was Subconsciously relying on Bruce for all his contact. And for the first time, Clark seemed to realize something was wrong.

Bruce knew better than to put on his jacket and he carried it in his arms as Clark followed him slowly out of the shop and down the sidewalk. Alfred was waiting with the limo and Clark got in after Bruce with a quiet air. He didn't smutch himself next to Bruce.

He also didn't ask where they where going, for which Bruce was grateful and then rode back to the manor in quiet.

Bruce led Clark into his study. Clark seemed to be considering something, and after a moment he stepped forward to face Bruce.

This alarmed the Dark knight.

Ht had intended for the talk he had been avoiding to finally happen. Clark however was approaching him. For just a moment the confused man reached out.

And then he was gone.

Two days later when Batman and Superman ended up speaking on the current defense system of the watch tower, it was like Superman had repressed everything. Or rather, it would seem that way to anyone else. But not Batman. The Dark Knight watched as his friend would casually move closer during the lull in conversation and then catch himself and move away.

At first Batman's rules dictated that he leave the man alone to deal with his own issues. The problem was that this directly involved Batman.

The bigger problem was that it was killing Superman.

No that wasn't right.

It was driving him mad.

The confusion on the issue probably just made the desire Clark had for physical touch much much worse.

Bruce knew what he had to do. Rationally speaking the decision had been clear, even startlingly easy to make. Like there had never been another option.

Emotionally it was wearying.

Batman was awesome at suppressing stupid human emotions.

Superman found himself cornered at three in the morning during his patrol by a calm person dressed in heavy black with a cape that seemed to magnify his presence.

Batman would fix things.

Superman jammed his body against Batman's, his body fighting to consume, to gain as much contact as he had been craving for so long. Conscious or not.

He needed this; his legs trapped Batman between him. Thick muscles winding around Batman like Iron.

Batman was a wall, as unmovable as any human could be.

But for his friend he would soften.

Batman very _very_ rarely allowed himself to be in a situation where he would be uncomfortable. This was one.

To be honest he had expected either complete rejection or deterioration into the closest two humans can get (Sex) That thought was uncomfortable on its own but Batman would handle it.

This he did not know how to handle.

He should have realized that even if Clark was physically and mentally desperate for human contact he was still a mushy gentle guy. Instead of running away or going for sex Clark had just wound himself around his equal and lay on the ground. And held Batman.

Batman really didn't like that.

Clark who was viceing the man, his arms hot and hard and unrelenting in the desperate need for human warmth.

"I didn't know humans where this warm." The Kryptonian had never really been able to embrace someone; he had to be gentle with his mother and father. With the humans he saved and the ones he worked with. He even had to be careful around his super powered co-workers.

Batman was his equal.

Even if only in his mind.

His body hardened against Batman's; pushing down unrelentingly as if to soak up all the warmth Batman could offer.

Batman's muscles strained, it was difficult to live up to the expectations of the brilliant, capable, unyieldingly faithful superman.

But Superman also knew and was accepting of all the weaknesses that nobody expected him to have. He was more of an adult than anyone in that way.

Batman slowly relaxed his muscles.

Superman relaxed his body in turn.

And they lay there, each moment of contact somehow slowly soothing the incessant craving of Kryptonian blood.

It wasn't a lover's embrace because there was no passion, nor was it a latching on regardless of the person involved.

It was between two friends.

And that was fine.

Two days later Clark Kent arrived at Bruce Wayne's manor and Bruce gave him quiet explanations of something Clark maybe should have already been told and maybe would have liked to be in denial about even longer.

Clark Kent wanted to touch, even as Bruce explained things to the serious eyes muscled man Clark was sitting closer than necessary, their knees bumping.

Bruce knew the next move was Clarks, a man who by the way was looking more refreshed than any of the justice league had seen him.

"I want to touch you." the admission was a surprise to Bruce. Clark looked into Bruce's eyes and searched them seriously.

Then he relaxed, he had found what he was looking for in the ice blue depths. Bruce was okay with this.

Bruce didn't know why he was, comradeship or friendship bound he supposed.

It was enough.

Clark moved his chair forward, positioning himself in-between Bruce's thighs.

He just wanted to touch.

**Authors Note: Just a brief glimps into a life and could be of Bruce and Clark**

**If you want me to continue the story and bump the rating up to M (= inevitable) then just tell me so. If I get no reviews than I'll just leave it, it might not be that good so whatever.**

**Loven and Liven for reviews.**

**Throw me a bone.**

**:D**


	2. Need

**Pride**

Poison Ivy.

A woman and a villain that almost suited Gotham.

Bringing plants to the city of stone and steel.

Plants and greenery that tried to devour the life in Gotham.

It was almost interesting that the City had started to grow more harmless and lovely plant life. As if to remind themselves that Poison Ivy's plants where hypocritical to her so called mission.

She claimed she was fighting to preserve the green life that human where tearing down but each time she failed in her mission she further corrupted the very plants she said she was trying to save.

She was a dark woman

But in the end she was another criminal, and like robbers, thieves and villains she would be taken down so Gotham could taste sunshine freely for another day.

The only thing that made her, and villains of her caliber, different from low class crooks was that sometimes the hero's that rose up to foil her plots, didn't always walk away un-scathed.

Batman had harbored a low burning fury towards her since the episode a few Christmas's ago. Of course Ivy would not pin point that moment because really the event had happened to Bruce Wayne.

A party.

Women clamoring for his affections, desperate for even the slightest acknowledgment from the silky billionaire.

A kiss, stolen in the rush of the crowd.

A loss of will.

At Ivy's command Harley Quinn had laid one on Bruce.

A startled moment to realize what had happened.

And one more to taste a bizarre burning on his lips

And a haze that filled his brain. His body moved, obeying commands that where not his.

That much he hated.

As two villainous women casually used his will to have him spend thousands on whatever they pleased. Using him as if he was a puppet.

Like he himself was a credit card.

He hated that his body moved despite his brain signals protests.

The fact that the toxin made him _want_ it, however

Absolutely infuriated him.

God how he wanted it. It felt so good.

Pleasure and longing that made his heart beat with a pleasured pain as he followed their orders. That was the beginning of the night.

He loathed himself for the disappointment as the pleasure faded into irritancies and the toxin dispersed in his body.

His will was still not his own but now every move he made was grudging as his brains protest started to reach his muscles.

When he was so close to having the set of mind and strength of body to fight back, Ivy suggested another 'kiss' was in order.

Tripping over himself and falling down the elevator shaft in an effort to get away was such a relief that as he held onto the wire of the elevator and took deep breaths he almost had the urge to laugh.

Then he got angry again.

Batman had no mercy that night.

Course that didn't stop Ivy. New plants to create. New toxins to be had.

Batman knew she would create knew will-compromising inventions.

Batman took to carrying an oxygen tube with him everywhere.

Made Robin do it too.

Was one of the first things he taught the kid. Robin had moved on but even now Batman's firm training insured that Nightwing carried his Oxygen tube in his glove.

Years passed and the twisted chemical engineer formed and reformed. Always falling back to her beloved mutated plants. Few times did Bruce really have a problem with her, even during her tag-teamed period with Quinn.

When a new breed of plant started to spread over the city. Claiming men to Ivy's will.

Then and only then did Batman incline his head and call for back was one plant he would take no risk with.

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" Clark knew when to be serious.

"I have some idea. Ivy has a talent for mutagens, even mutating thing she's already mutated.

She could have done something amazing in life."

"If she wasn't crazy you mean?" Clark raised an eyebrow, mouth quirked. He understood Batman's humor. The humor most thought he didn't have beyond the last word he insisted on always having.

"Mmmm." Earth called the two of them 'The World Finest Team'

Bruce didn't see it.

"I've tried to make an antidote from the plants I managed to salvage the last time she surface. I can't find any kind of intrusive substance. Something that would make men-" A distracted pause.

"Complete slaves? Mindless drones? Sex puppets?"

Bruce wonders if it was joining the Justice League that made Clark a more open sarcastic.

Bruce's lips slip upwards.

Clark knew when he was suppressing amusement anyway.

Hiding was pointless.

"Yes" A flat, serious reply.

"Whatever she's using to infect the men must not be from the plant then. Maybe its flowers or a chemical the plant gave off?" Clark knew Bruce already knew all of this and Clark was talking just for the sake of it. He was also looking up at the giant penny Bruce kept. You could see President Lincoln on the back of it quite clearly.

The alarm that rang through the cave made Clark whirl around in alarm.

Bruce stood. Taking in the information

A quick explanation.

"She's striking again. Gotham plaza. We have to get her now."

In the car and gone. Superman flying overhead.

The cave left behind.

A battle

Ivy stood like a demon goddess. Her lovely face twisted into cold amusement. Batman fought best he could against opponents he couldn't bring himself to really knock out. Clark covered him.

They fought men who's eyes where glassed over with lust and mindless obedience. Taken under Ivy's command.

Poison Ivy. A well suited name. She seemed to taint everything she came in contact with.

Batman hated her.

Batman's own mix of pesticide was held tightly in his hand. Gently knocking away the clumsy blows from the mind-controlled men, he kept his goal of reaching the roots of Ivy's plants. Where he would inject the poison himself.

But he couldn't get close enough.

Superman glanced to Batman and for a moment Batman hesitated. Superman wasn't offended and he easily dove forward to catch the syringe Batman then tossed to him.

He wasn't _just_ any kind of super and the concoction was injected into the heart of Ivy's grotesque plant before the woman could summon her mindless pawns to her aid.

She summoned them anyway.

Focused on the job, Superman just had time to dodge a tackle from one of the men

Bruce just had time to jam his oxygen tube in Clark's mouth.

The sparkling powder that the startlingly lovely blossoms released fell through the air like tiny stars.

Bruce covered his mouth with his cape.

It wasn't enough

Superman could see through Batman's eye pieces. See his pupils grow, completely forgetting about their job to keep out light.

Superman watched the tension drain out of his masked teammate, his will slipping away.

Superman breathed through the Oxygen Tube. His heart pulled with ache at each beat, in the panic that came from watching the toxic partials get breathed in by his teammate.

Pulled down into Batman's unwilling lungs.

Ivy was a problem, already her eyes flared and her lips slipped upward fondly with the sweet smooth thrill of victory.

Right now Batman was more important.

Ivy's hiss of rage followed Superman as Batman's weight settled on his back. As Superman put the battle aside to get Batman out of the range of Ivy's control.

Already Batman had begun to move as if to turn against Superman.

She had tasted victory, almost claimed the prize.

She would surface again.

Superman flew as fast as he could without stealing the breath from Batman's body.

The other men she had ensnared could wait.

If there was one thing Batman would not be able to bare, it would be a loss of his own control.

Superman would not let that happen.

Not to Batman.

In the cave. The cold air seems to follow Batman, as if to inquire as to his well being.

A medical bed, just a platform of steel. It would have to do, after all it had seen many a hero at their worst. Clark could literally see Bruce's muscles contract as he fought himself for control.

He always was fighting something.

"Superman." A ground out word. Each syllable an effort.

Clark let out a breath. At least Bruce seemed aware.

"Get out."

Yup Batman was in the house.

"Can't do that."

"You have…**too**_." _The last word was forced between Bruce's grinding teeth. Like sludge forced between cracks in a wall.

"Bruce calm down, without constant contact with the toxin it'll wear off. And you're out of Ivy's range, she can't control you."

"Not. The. Problem."

Usually Clark can tell the difference between the necessity of an order and Bruce just being stubborn. In this instant, however, he is left confused and hesitant. His mind sweeping his brain incessantly for an answer, an action he could take.

"What is the problem?'

Helplessness is more than a burden when you are a hero.

"Get. Out."

"No, I _will_ help you. Tell me the problem."

Clark could see Bruce's muscles flexing as he strained against some unknown pressure. The fierce clench of his jaw brought images of Batman in the hospital wing. Too damn stubborn to admit he couldn't handle something.

The fool.

"You shouldn't have given me your breather tube!"

"Had too, if Ivy had you under her power there would be no stopping her."

"How sweet. Tell me what is the matter Bruce. I can try to fix this."

"Idiot-" How mean "-Flowers chemicals Ahg-" Bruce couldn't stop a solid groan from being wrenched out of his deep tones. He continued, his limbs tightening against what looked like slight spasms. "-Force brain to send out chemicals." Even in pain he talked in full sentences. How proper. "Dopamine , Serotonin, Norepinephrine, Phenylethylamine."

Clark wonders if Bruce has finally slipped out of reality and is speaking in one of the many tongues he had mastered. When Bruce first learned Kryptonian Clark had been honored. Now he was freaking out.

The words Bruce had murmured turned over in his head Dopamine, the chemical in the brain that gave humans a sense of happiness, of well being. Seratonin, The chemical that induced the feeling of excitement . The other two. Chemicals that induced- "Oh."

Bruce's body's reactions made more sense.

This wasn't the first time a Justice League member had been put in a compromising position due to forcedly induced feelings of lust.

This _was_ the first time Clark had really even been able to connect that Batman himself might have such humanness.

Bruce ignored even the most basic human rules, like sleep and food. Somehow Batman had always exuded superiority over such things. Like he was too highly evolved to be bothered to be anything but Asexual.

For those who knew him it made the girls that draped themselves over playboy Bruce Wayne seem even more inadequate.

"Get out. I cannot _Arg-" _Bruce's wide chest spread as his lungs drew in large amounts of air. Forcing his shoulders back.

"-Control myself!" Bruce cut off with a hiss.

The true gravity of the situation grasped Clark like an octopus's tentacles wrapping with loving death around its prey.

If, for anything, Bruce stated that he was not in control-

Then it was far more serious then the average human could comprehend. The battle Bruce was enduring before Clarks eyes, as Bruce refused to hand over his will to anyone, was a very real fight for Bruce.

But when the Justice League had to save Green Lantern from that cult that used a gas that induced a lust in men so they would hold still and be sacrificed. It was different because it had been Green Lantern.

Or when the witch that muddled J'ohns mind to make him think she was his long lost wife so J'ohn would go with her.

Well he had weaknesses and his friends had been there to make up for it.

Nobody had called anyone else out on a weakness because they all had them and each had to face them.

Except Batman.

He hid them, or compensated for them so well nobody would even think of it as a weakness.

Like how Batman had no super-human ability.

Bruce made it completely irrelevant.

Even when he called for back-up he somehow made it seem like it was only an afterthought and the back up should be better prepared next time.

That the unmovable solid man was now caught in a fit of very human lust.

Clark was relieved.

He let out his breath in a satisfying whoosh.

"Cl-ark." Like Bruce was choking on his own throat. "Run."

Bruce is willing to offend anyone that gets in his way.

Hurting a friend, however, is a horrifying concept to him. No one should have to see those they love in pain.

That Bruce's hand snakes out and Latches on to Clark and pulls

Tells Clark that it isn't Bruce's will that drive him.

But pure endless human desire.

The day that Batman tried to prevent the one thing that Clark always fears

The destruction of mankind at Clarks hands

And Batman saved not only the world but the clean hands that Clark so incredibly deeply wants to keep the stain of blood off of.

That moment where Batman completed a task that no human in the universe, and perhaps a task that no creature could stand and face

And Batman stopped Superman. And not just with Kryptonite. This one human had stood up and taken on a being that was almost terrifyingly powerful.

And at the end he had spared Superman's everything. But only because Superman had spilt no blood.

Clark would have it no other way.

That day Clark knew that with Bruce, who cared more about his fellow man that any creature he had ever met, he could do the impossible.

Save what was worth saving. While being worth saving himself.

And even now with singing urge pulsing through his veins, Bruce was trying to spare Clark.

But it was time for Clark to have Bruce's back.

And Clark was so very relieved and honored.

In a world where he had to act as if everything was made out of cardboard

The man who seemed to be made out of un breakable stone

Needed Clark

The way Clark needed him.

Because he was _safe._

Clark gently let Bruce push him to the cold stone of the cave floor.\

Let Bruce's body spend itself.

Let Clark satisfy his ache for warmth.

They synched.

And really the soothe delight Clark had at knowing that if Bruce needed something then Clark could handle that.

Clark tried not to be too pleased with himself.

Clark did have to be careful after all.

If he let Bruce take it too far while under the influence of his desire.

Bruce would never forgive himself.

Clarks kryptonian-in in a way very human- desire for someone of his own cut to share warmth with him was almost overpowering and very lonely at times.

But unmovable Bruce would be moved for him.

Because Bruce wouldn't leave Clark to suffer. There wasn't even the slightest bit in Bruce that had it in him to do that.

If there was one thing they could sooth for each other

As equals it would be need.

And they would for each other.

Because the rest of the universe was them

And Clark and Bruce are the same.

**Authors note. Many thanks on the reviews for the last one. Taking the effort to toss me a reply means the world to me. I do apologize for this chapter. I know it sucked and was pointless and cliché. I had a whole other chapter written and then my comp shut off and wiped it. The air vents are broken so it over heats every half hour. This is what was spawned in compensating anger. Anywho the next chapter will be the stuff. Here is a preview (It will be rated M. I mean for sex btw)**

**Possessive**

Clark was reminding Bruce of a wolf more and more often. Wolves by nature require a pack. Any wolf that is separated for any reason and turned 'lone wolf' often looses its mind within a few years and turns 'feral.'

As if knowing this, by some instinct wolves are very _possessive_. Their land, their territory, their pack mates. All part of a primal urge to claim.

Bruce knew that as a Kryptonian Clark was only starting to emotionally mature.

Bruce was also staring to suspect that Krypton's had been a far more instinctive people than most species.

Clark was kind and would never try to separate anyone without just cause.

But it was almost painfully amusing how he would unconsciously try to keep people away from Bruce.

Without meaning to be

Clark was very _possessive_

**Authors Note**

…**Ok question. **

**People are always saying "I wrote this for a prompt about blah blah ect." Are these prompts just something an author sticks up on their page or is there an actual part of this web sight for that? I've been on this sight for years but I just tend to wander through stories so I dunno.**


	3. Posessive

**Possessive**

Clark was reminding Bruce of a wolf more and more often. Wolves by nature require a pack.

Any wolf that is separated for any reason and turned 'lone wolf' often looses its mind within a few years and turns 'feral.'

Wolves are not creatures of solitude.

As if knowing this, by some instinct wolves are very _possessive_.

_Their_ land, _their_ territory, _their_ pack mates. All part of a primal urge to claim.

Bruce knew that as a Kryptonian Clark was only starting to emotionally mature. Bruce was also starting to suspect that Krypton's had been a far more instinctive people than most species.

Resembling animals driven by instincts in more ways then one.

Just like wolves

Clark was kind and would never try to separate anyone without just cause. Part of what made Superman such a great hero was not the Kryptonian, but the sweet farmer's son with a heart of gold. Clark would never do something selfish at the expense of others. Someone who cared for every little corn seed could never do that.

But it was almost painfully amusing how he would unconsciously try to keep people away from Bruce.

Without meaning to be

Clark was very _possessive_

Especially of the one he considered his equal.

"Superman, hello," Batman listened as some feet away Robin spoke soothingly to the unknowingly agitated reporter.

Smart kid, he knew when something was up

Batman carefully typed in the code that would links the north wing's security system to the south wing. Tricky business in the Watch Tower

"Why are you here?" Superman was curious. Batman rolled his shouldered to prevent them from tensing.

Superman would do it again, the way he'd been doing it more and more lately.

Not consciously of course, not even wolves do it consciously. But as soon as Batman had noticed it happening he had started expecting it.

Superman's sheer ignorance of his own actions as the man based his life off the human species was the only thing keeping Batman calm.

Batman didn't know how much of this he could take, but Superman completely out of control was not an option.

Completely feral.

"Actually it's about Gotham; I thought I'd talk to Bruce face to face on this one." Robin's voice was soft and breezy, as if the idea had only just occurred to him. The boy was testing the waters.

Batman quietly re-routed the Towers power, his muscles clenching and unclenching as the simple work made his body protest from the let down of the pressure it was always under. Simple work like this was not to upset him and Bruce carefully refused to allow the situation behind him qualify as a precarious situation.

"Anything I can help with? Bruce is busy and I would like to know more about your group." The honesty in Superman's voice was just sad. He was telling the truth, just not for the reasons he thought.

"The Titans." The boy corrected gently, a leader's reprimand.

"Superman" Batman spoke up, his voice deep and impossible to ignore. Batman knew that Robin was looking on hopefully and Superman waiting with naive patients.

"You're annoying."

Bruce absently ran the routine systems check.

"Batman." Superman said exasperatedly. "Anyone can be in here, if our talking bothers you, tune us out."

Robin sighed softly and Batman listened as his soft footsteps walked around the hero and towards Bruce.

"Robin!" Superman's voice was sharp and he seemed to startle even himself.

Batman rolled his shoulders again, looks like this was, in fact, going to be one of those times. Batman cracked his knuckles darkly and turned his chair around to glance quietly at Robin. The boy had stopped and was now thinking quietly.

"Well, it can wait." Robin said chipper as always, he cast a momentarily meaningful look at Batman. He then turned on foot and clapped Superman's shoulder on the way out.

Robin pointedly said nothing when Superman's posture loosened the further from Batman Robin got.

Batman watched his young son leave the room. Sometimes it was a wake up call to remember how brilliant and observant Robin was. Chances are that whatever he had come all the way to the Watch Tower to discuss had been important, to him at least.

Robin walked in clueless of the situation but whatever he had been able to read from Superman had told him he would have to handle it for now. Batman quietly reminded himself to contact the boy later.

If it had been _anyone _other than Superman, Batman wouldn't have tolerated this even for an instant.

Superman was still acting without intention. The way he breathed or flew. All part of what made him up.

The problem being that what made Superman up was not the same material as the humans he was trying so hard to fit in with.

Like a guard dog he was protecting what was his.

His pack.

And in that pack there was only one being in the universe that Clark saw as equal.

How lucky for Batman.

It was sad. Every time Superman did something that would have been easier if he wasn't alone in the whole universe, Batman could not help but think of a planet full of people all with their own ideas and stories lives and loves. A whole world evolved and designed, populated with beings called Kryptonians.

A world as precious as the one he and Superman gave everything to Protect.

All that remained of that world was the lone figure behind him. A man who didn't even remember his own world or species. All the visionary marvels and histories of civilizations and customs-… lost. Even to the last of their people.

And Superman in question was left ignorant of his own instincts as he figured out how to be human.

He pulled it off in many ways, he thought about things like his job and his family and childhood, he loved Ice Cream and grudgingly ate his vegetables.

He was a shining example of a well raised human child.

But he wasn't human.

The first time Superman unknowingly refused to let someone near Batman; it was Flash trying to get Batman to accept a mission no one was willing to take on for diplomatic reasons. Flash had been tugging on Batman's shoulder and arguing when the long fingers of Superman had shot out and grabbed the red clad wrist.

Superman had carefully tugged Flash away from Batman and soothingly, in his Boy-Scout manner, told Flash that he himself would take the job. Flash looked appeased and although Batman was eyeing Superman, he wasn't terribly alarmed. It was nothing too suspicious.

Until of course Flash turned to say something to Batman and Superman had clapped a hand down on his shoulder and teased Flash that, 'wouldn't they be enough?'

After that it got progressively more common for Batman to be in a forced isolation because Superman would distract Batman from anyone but himself.

He did it casually, Superman's conscious mind supplying reasons for that moments behavior like 'Batman is busy, you know how he can be' and 'I own Batman one, I'll handle this.'

Batman wondered about mating customs between Superman's species. If they had aggressive behaviors towards their interest. If honor of family had been incredibly important to the possessive creatures. Or maybe Superman was an extreme case driven out of sheer loneliness and his condition would be an illness or legend on Krypton.

They would probably never know. Batman would deal with the Kryptonian on a day to day basis.

Or at least that had been the plan

Did you know that if a wolf is pursuing a mate or a prospective pack member and the desired doesn't show interest, the wolf grows more aggressive, only calming and returning to normal habits when the desired show the appropriate interest?

Batman shouldn't have let the situation progress. It was supposed to be testing the waters, seeing Superman's mindset bur reality hit brutally.

Robin had left and Superman had wondered away to get food.

Batman had quietly called Robin who had been concerned about a poison spreading through the underground black markets.

Batman wondered what it would be like to be a hero of an era that wasn't so chemically sophisticated.

Footsteps, familiar light clicking of heels.

Wonder Woman

Not good.

Wonder Woman had been a wonder from the moment he met her. She was everything he wasn't. She and Clark where a lot alike in that respect.

"Bruce" She always called him by his name.

Batman frowned, the Watch Towers gravity flux had been in need of more uranium batteries for some time, its readings where starting to fluxgate. Long fingers covered with smooth gloves clicked the keys thoughtfully. Batman didn't like being under prepared; this would have to be handled.

"Don't pretend I don't exist." Her voice was like bells on a high cliff as she laughed. She was more human than Batman. He appreciated her for that.

But right now, with Superman. She was a nuisance, in the way.

Because when Batman first started thinking about wolves it had been to compare to how much Wonder Woman reminded him of a female wolf, proud and determined.

She, in her quiet way, was sure Bruce and herself could find something border line happiness. Bruce never had those illusions.

What he did have where friends he quietly protected.

Right now the other half of 'The Worlds Finest Team' needed Bruce. And Bruce, the Justice League, The world needed Superman to still be good old Clark Kent. Bruce would protect Superman like this.

In a way he wouldn't for anyone else.

"Diana." Batman was matter of fact.

"Playing hard to get, I like that." She teased warmly, sitting on the control panels.

"I'm busy." Batman informed her.

"Always." she rolled her back, stretching. Just came from practice no doubt.

"You shouldn't be here." A warning

"And why not?" He voice was warm but her practiced eye ran over the systems readings.

"I'm busy"

She was torn between a groan and a laugh

Sometimes none of this felt real. The person inside Batman that was just some rich kid who was like every other human, sometimes it was bizarre to look in the mirror and know you where the masked ledged that had defended against villains and been to other planets and seen so many civilizations. Something only a handful of humans had ever done.

Batman couldn't live any other way now. This is who he is.

"Listen Bruce," Diana spoke up but Batman's ears where already peaked, listening for familiar footsteps that would mean Superman was near.

He was always near.

Batman glanced at Wonder Woman.

"I know you have professional outlook on life."

The irony stayed locked in Batman's chest

"But don't you think everything, all of this-" he wave of her arm somehow managed to incorporate the universe and more "-would be better If you had somebody?"

Not asked out of self-interest but out of concern.

Wonder Woman's family turn their back on her, she regarded the team as very important.

Should mind her own damn business.

"If you ever need me-" An offer, brought on by a change in Batman's behavior? No, some other element then.

Batman's ear perked

Footstep, slightly rushed and heavy.

The wolf was coming back

"-We're all here for you." She murmured finally. Ah, brought on by possible emotional trauma she thought Batman might have from the last mission.

Irrelevant

Just another secret harbored within.

Batman needed to be rid of her before the wolf returned

Superman's lost heritage was more of a problem than Batman would ever let on. He almost regretted that day that he defeated Superman, thus gaining his impervious status in the mans eyes.

Almost.

After all if not Batman, then who?

"Bruce perhaps I-"

"Wonder Woman." The voice was quiet but cut like butter across the room.

Superman looked tense, and not a 'preparing for battle' tense.

It was a 'I might cry and I'm not sure why' tense.

Wonder Woman didn't recognize that. She smiled at her friend.

"Superman! Hello, I was just thinking about getting some coffee. Would you like to come?" She frowned "Or have you just come from the cafeteria?"

She was impossible to hate.

Batman hated her for it.

"I'd love too." Superman voice was sweet and amused, his body loose and calm, easy as that. "My shift is the only reason I'm here anyway," The Superhuman was so content with his explanation. Batman ignored him.

"Nothing like coffee to start a shift off. Lets?" Superman gestured to the door.

The time between Superman noticing someone was near Batman and trying to get them away had decreased. It was getting worse.

Batman ran his eyes over the security feeds.

A minor fight between Hawk Girl and one of the new hero's.

Pointless.

"You coming Bruce? I think the pentagon can hack itself for a while." Diana turned back, her body leaning over Batman.

No, the pentagon certainly could not.

Batman didn't have to turn around to know that Superman was curling his toes in unknown frustration, probably leaving small impressions in the iron floor.

Batman himself had designed Superman's boots to withhold under that kind of pressure.

"I have things to attend to, you two go on without me. I'll be fine by myself."

Saying that he would be alone made Superman step forward and motion to Diana to leave with him. Superman was content as long as Batman was not gracing anyone else with his 'affections.'

Wonder Woman would never know the damager she caused by resting her hand on Batman's shoulder. "Bruce perhaps if I-" She was cut off

"_We'll bring him back one."_ The wolf was growling low. His territory, his pack, his equal.

Was being _touched._

By an outsider

_Touched_

Superman took touch very seriously.

Conscious or not.

Human or not.

Superman or not.

Wonder Woman sighed, her smile sweet and soft.

"Your right." She chuckled to Superman. "the day grumpy pants joins friends for coffee is the day Batman retires." Her light blue eyes reflected affection as her tone colored wistful.

Then she was gone, and nobody was looking to see Superman firmly follow her out, leaving Batman alone.

They where lucky Batman preferred this.

Regardless of what his teammates thought.

Batman paused for, just a moment, to reflect as it where.

Then he slowly began hitting a series of buttons, each one capable of so much and meaning that much more.

It was seventeen minutes before Superman's footsteps echoed towards Batman.

Feathery light.

Superman stepped into the room and Batman hit another button.

The door slid shut, firmly. As if closing had been its solemn task, which in many truths, it was.

"Batman." Superman's voice was soft. He wanted Batman's attention, he wanted Batman to pay attention to him. Even I he didn't know himself why he was here.

Batman leaned back in his chair, away from the monitors. Away from work.

"Wonder Woman has gone down to earth with J'ohn" Superman informed him of his triumph.

"Yes." Batman agreed.

Superman stepped forward to take seat next to Batman. "Will you be heading back to Gotham soon?" A perfectly ordinary question in Superman's mind.

"I prefer not to be away for to long." It was a answer in and of itself.

"You know Bruce-"

Superman never called him by his name on the job.

"-Gotham's been doing quite well thanks to somebody." The warm look sent in his direction was ignored, the look filled with a whole world that was shared by that man and the one sitting over the consol.

"-And I've been having more trouble in Metropolis lately." Superman's voice took on a rough edge.

No

Again.

Batman had let this happen again, it progressed and ran rampant before he had even gotten a handle on what he was dealing with.

Or how to deal with it.

Superman that is.

It was too late.

Keeping Batman from people wasn't good enough anymore.

Like a Wolf, viscous against anything not labeled 'mine.'

And now it had been drawn to the wolfs attention that Gotham herself was a rival.

Batman closed his eyes.

He had thought perhaps more time to observe would be he best goal right now.

Bad situation had festered, going from a small scratch to an infectious disease. And now it was threatening to consume the Hero.

Before touch had been enough, a solid affirmation of the counterparts existence.

Now it wasn't close to enough.

Superman wanted- no perhaps needed-

_To posses_

Batman wondered if exposure would sooth the fire, calm Superman down till reasonable encounters where enough to keep him from going crazy

_Feral_

"Bruce." The name held the warm glow of friendship that Superman had never once thought to doubt existed. From that first moment where the Kryptonian had looked up at the dark mask of the _human_ that had stopped the horrible villain, saved the world, and for the first time Superman looked up at the man hat had saved and stop Superman himself.

Superman knew there was nothing to fear from this 'Batman.'

And that had reflected upon everything from that moment on. The forging of the Justice League, the meals and moments Clark initiated between him and his 'friend.'

Superman had been unreasonably pleased when Bruce showed up after the fight. His tone said that he was there solely to prove he could be.

Superman's faith had been re-affirmed when he had 'convinced' him to stay for dinner.

How could they be Hero's and not keep up with each other?

Batman knew perfectly that this was Superman's line of thinking.

"Superman." Batman was suborn.

"Bruce." So was Superman.

Batman cleared his throat, giving Superman even a moment to be driven further into obsession was something Batman would not allow. For whatever reason.

"Remember that diner we went to?" It was pointless to specify which one.

"Yes." Perfect pure honesty and curiosity. Superman's body spoke otherwise, subconsciously tensing as if ready to snatch whatever it would be handed. Coiling tighter.

Batman was always prepared, just in case. All the buttons had already been pressed and Batman was turned away from the consol to look at his 'friend.'

"Perhaps we can discuss Metropolis' problems there." Something for Superman to latch onto.

Batman knew they would never make it to the diner.

Superman walked forward thoughtfully. "That's a great idea." His eyes light. "We can go after my shift." No room for argument.

He wasn't even willing to wait till this evening or tomorrow. Batman knew the pressure must be building up inside of him, driving him mad without him know what the problem was, only how to relieve the pressure.

Batman

The dark figure himself stood slowly, as if with great dignity. Batman reached a clawed hand up and with off-putting gentleness he pulled the mask and cowl off. Bruce Wayne stood before the Superman.

He felt it then, the regret.

Superman was someone not only the world but their little league of hero's needed. Perhaps even someone Batman needed, if only to be what he was not. Bruce would gently stop the flood of Kryptonian drive from the wound Superman didn't even know her had.

But first he would have to pry the wound open and let the rush, suppressed by Clarks desire to belong with humans, consume the Superman.

And for that Bruce was sorry.

The instincts would have to rise from the depths and roar from the animal that wanted so desperately to be a man.

To be human.

When the flow softened, then Clark could be settled and patched, regain himself so to speak.

The pounding that had been echoing in Superman's mind would be brought to the forefront. And it would drive Clark.

Drive him to the only equal in the universe.

And Bruce was ready.

For Superman and not anyone else. For any other reason.

Time to begin.

"Although," Bruce said softly, his words perfectly comprehended by the super-ears that strained for them.

"I haven't had time to patrol Gotham as thoroughly as I would like."

Bruce knocked the metaphorical first domino. The silence afterwards was like the crash of a colliding marching band.

Superman's fingers twitched.

"And Bruce Wayne hasn't made an appearance publicly for some time." Batman let his tone imbue with regret, and almost winced as hand that could crush mountains clenched into fists. Superman was clearly reasoning with himself. Telling himself there was no reason to be so upset and rationalizing why he _was_ so upset.

The problem being that there was nothing rational about the sheer _possessiveness_ that was consuming the Superman.

Bruce went for the kill, prolonging this was pointless and to Superman it was painful.

"In fact I was thinking about setting up a few parties with…_lots_ of guests. Been feeling like I need to get out, share myself with the world."

Had Superman been in any other condition he would have noticed how unusual his friends words where structured.

Alas

"You can't" Superman said slowly, as if it was a fact only just dawning on him. "You can't." Superman said with more resolution. That idea was taking hold of the Kryptonian, possessing him in a way.

It wasn't in Braces or really any humans nature to bow down when told what they can and cannot do. A large mart of Bruce rebelled but I remained under the surface, Bruce's infallible will firmly secured.

To subdue a wolf you must keep it well fed. Not dangle the prize and then tear it away, to a wolf that would be the blackest form of treason.

Superman was not a wolf but in this case the comparisons bubbles up against Bruce's will. All would be well when the wolf vanished and sweet natured Clark Kent stood before him.

Superman stepped forward as if testing ice that would crumble at any moment.

Another step.

"Why do you have to leave?'

Left foot forward this time.

"You _don't_ have to."

Two steps.

"You can't."

Superman stopped.

"You wont." A realization. Superman knew something was wrong, Bruce could compare him to a beast of the wild but the truth was Superman was a thinking rational human.

Made things more complicated.

Superman only had to reach barley beyond himself to place a firm had on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce."

A question a statement and a plea, all in one.

Bruce said nothing. It was answer enough.

Superman surged forward, his feral madness, held at bay, driving him.

And Bruce was compliant

Not for any other soul in he universe but the man who saw the human as his equal.

And the human who would bare to the grave, that he though the same.

After all if Clark was devoured by the Kryptonian instincts than he wouldn't be here.

Not Superman o Batman's 'Worlds Finest.'

Perhaps it was not just one Wolf that was

_Possessive._

**Authors note.**

**I'm done, I've nothing left to write.**

**Thought I'd show how Superman may be instinct driven but he was perhaps not the only one who saw an equal in the other.**

**Thought I'd take it to M++ but in the end its not my style. And I hate authors that recycle the same lines and words in lemons. In the case of most stories if you've read one lemon you've read them all. No personality or realistic bonding and moments.**

**Any who got some readers saying they hate my writing style and some begging contraire.**

**I like it it's the first I've tried it. Don't read my other work, its all crap.**

**Due to technical issues I apologize for any errors, I know there are probably more than are bearable but I posted this before I my trash comp could loose it again.**

**Reviews are wholly appreciated.**

**-Just Miki**


End file.
